


Grace loves her children

by rynglrycrnwll



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: Grace Hargreeves being a good mom because I love her.





	Grace loves her children

When the Hargreeves children were four Reginald made them a nanny, one Vanya couldn't destroy, although it wouldn't matter because of the medicine she would get later on. He was hoping for a robot that did exactly as he said which is what he thought he'd made, instead he'd created a mom for the children and as all good mother's do, Grace loved all of her children, every single one. Her programming told her to practically ignore Vanya but Grace couldn't do that to her daughter. She could never hurt any of her children. She was their mother, even if not by flesh and blood.

Reginald didn't know that Grace was more of an android who had feelings than a mere robot and therefore left her to her own devices because she was programmed impeccably, this meant that once he was asleep Grace could do almost whatever she pleased which was usually checking up on her children. She'd start with Luther and end with Vanya.

Luther favored his father and often payed Grace no attention but she still made sure to give him a goodnight kiss whenever she had the chance because he was her son and she loved him.

Whenever Diego was awake when Grace went to check on them he'd sit up and talk to her for a bit, telling her how his day went, away the prying ears of Reginald. Grace would give him a kiss on the forehead and tell him she loved him, which she did very much.

Allison loved her mom but often was asleep before Grace came in her room so Grace would whisper how much she loved her and tuck her in, sometimes leaving little gifts for her.

Klaus always waited up for her no matter what, he loved her and it made Graces mechany heart melt. She'd stay with him until he fell asleep telling him she'd always be there for him and when he started doing drugs she'd help him through bad highs and once an overdose. She'd never tell him but it scared her, she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to save him one day. The first time she cried was when Klaus came home high the first time, he'd still waited up for her even high as a kite. Grace also often snuck Klaus some makeup or small trinkets she knew he'd love. When she found out about the mausoleum she'd broken protocol and yelled at Reginald and gotten herself some new programming which hadn't worked.

After Klaus she'd go to Five's room, even after he'd disappeared. She'd used to have to go in and get him to stop reading and to go to sleep, always giving him a goodnight kiss and telling him she loved him. She'd also often sneak him books she knew he'd enjoy . After he'd left, she'd go in and sit on his bed hoping her son would come home someday soon.

Then she'd go to Ben's room and tell him how proud of him she was and how much she loved him because beautiful Ben needed it, even after he'd died she'd go in and tell the empty room she was proud as if she could pretend her son was still alive. Once Klaus had tried to summon him for her but Grace had told him to not waste his strength and given him a hug. They'd both ended up crying that day.

She'd go into Vanya's room last and sit with her humming classical music. The night would usually end with Vanya curled up on Graces lap, clinging to her. Grace absolutely loved her children. They were all so sweet and never minded that they could hear the whirring of her mechanical parts instead of a heart beat.

Grace had gotten so used to a house full of children for those fourteen years, that when they started to leave she didn't know what to do. Of course she was happy they were getting away from Reginald but she missed them all dearly so after they'd all left, apart from Luther who'd moved rooms, she'd still go to their rooms every night and sit there pretending her children could hear her talking to them. She'd often wander the courtyard and sit near Ben's statue, talking it it as if he could hear her and admiring it, Ben had been such a strong child. She'd also visit Fives painting and just stand there staring at it, pretending it was real and he was really there.

She'd sneak out as much as possible and go see Vanya's concerts or Allison's movies and it made her overjoyed to see her children thrive. She'd read news of a vigilante that she was sure was Diego every morning, she was so proud of him. Luther was out saving people and eventually went to the moon and as much as she missed him when he was gone, she was glad he was living his life. She'd gotten Klaus a phone before he'd left and every Sunday she'd call and make sure he was alive, she missed him so much but hearing his voice always made her feel better.

Grace loved her children more than anything, she would do anything for them so when Reginald asked her to kill him, she obliged and thought of all the horrible things he'd done to her children as he drank the poison. She'd even kill for her children, although, they didn't need to know that. Grace may be a robot but she was also an amazing mother.

When her children returned home she'd greeted them, extremely happy to see them again and they'd all been happy to see her too. Her son Five had even come home and grace felt as if everything was perfect until she heard about the apocalypse. Grace made up her mind then that if it came between her and her children, she'd make sure they survive and when the house came crashing down that's what she did.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
